Before True Love
by DragonWarrior1
Summary: (Warning: Yami/Seto)Seto ends up traveling into the past and now has to lead a war with Egypt, but Seto will soon discover things about the pharaoh that he never knew about....


Hey another story from……..the great  
dragondemon! Bow before me! Anyway….please  
review…….it would help me continue this story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto sat down on his office chair in defeat,  
he had been working his head off over the   
few past weeks and so far the shipping orders   
still hadn't come. Life was just wasn't easy  
on him these days, and to add the trouble   
he had found a strange spell book in his   
attic, it was dusty and when he opened the  
book, strange hieroglyphics was seen and  
every time he touched the book, it would  
glow. What did it all mean? Not only did   
the book glow…but he could read the   
hieroglyphics. Lately Seto just couldn't   
get his mind off the strange book. Seto   
quickly got up and walked to the attic.  
He reached and opened the book and began to  
read, as seto read on, he didn't notice that  
fact that he was glowing a faint blue. But   
suddenly before anything could happen the   
doorbell rang. Seto, annoyed got up and walked  
to the doorway and there was standing……Yami,  
Yugi, and the rest of Yugi's friends.   
  
Seto scowled and replied, " What do  
you want?"  
  
" Well, we came here to see Mokuba, he  
called us." replied Yugi  
  
Seto nearly fell down in shock, Mokuba……called  
Yugi, Yami and Yugi's friends…… without his   
permission. Seto yelled Mokuba to come down   
and as the little boy jumped down and pushed  
past Seto and suddenly….jumped into Joey's arms!   
  
"WHAT!? I demand something be explained  
here, first you guys come, then my brother   
ignores me, and now Mokuba is hugging Joey like  
he was the only thing in the world!" replied   
Seto panicking.  
  
"Well you see……..Mokuba kind of hangs out with Joey because……er……..Mokubareallylikesjoeyasabetterbrother  
andwearrangedapicnicbetweenusall!(translation:mokuba   
really likes Joey better brother and we arranged a   
picnic between us all)" replied Yami.  
  
Seto paused for a moment and waited for about 5   
seconds before finally turning around and running  
straight through the hall and the stairs leading  
to the attic. Yami and yugi and the others watched   
bewildered and quickly tired to follow. Seto began   
to open the strange musty book and opened to where   
he stopped, the book seemed the only thing to clam   
him down. With all the surprisingly news and the  
excitement, Seto finally slowed his breathing and   
began to read quietly, unnoticed to the fact that  
he was glowing a brighter blue every time he muttered  
the words out loud from the book. Finally after a   
while Yami had told Yugi and his friends to go ahead  
to the picnic without him , because he would find   
out what was wrong with Seto. Yugi and his friends,   
after 30 minutes argument, agreed and left. Yami had  
finally found Seto in the attic and watched, Seto   
looked up in surprise as yami entered. But what yami  
was most interested in was the fact that Seto was   
glowing and he was reading from the…..Book of Horus!   
Seto didn't notice that yami was staring at the spell  
book, instead, Seto was more interested into the   
fact that a woman was coming out of the floor. Suddenly  
a bright flash of light appeared, and Seto opened   
his eyes. In front of him was a woman about his age,  
wearing a dark green dress that was WAY too short   
and tight for her. She wore too much jewelry although  
she was a pretty woman, boy did she look like the   
prissy evil type. Seto nearly snickered at what she   
was wearing and how she looked like, if they weren't  
in such a bad situation.   
  
"What is your being here, Ferio? Hissed Yami,  
as he finally took notice of the woman.  
  
" Ah yes, the almighty pharaoh…it only seemed   
yesterday that you fell in love with him!" as Ferio  
pointed at Seto.  
  
Seto looked confused and closed the book and quickly  
got up, Seto studied the two of them and came up   
to the conclusion……He had gone insane. A woman had   
just come out of the floor! Haha! That was very funny!   
Seto was probably dreaming right, now … yeah …none of  
the is was real!  
  
" Yes my pharaoh! I've come back by the spell  
my dear Seto was chanting by accident. Seems such a  
shame….now I've come back with revenge! You will pay   
for taking my only true love away from me!" screamed  
Ferio.  
  
" He didn't love you!" replied Yami.  
  
" Seto didn't love you either, none of knew   
what happened when the shadow game had gone out of   
control…no one had time to love or to care! Now we   
shall see who he had truly loved, by sending him back  
to where he came from!" shrieked Ferio.  
  
Seto had no idea what they were talking about…but   
suddenly he felt a giant force pushing at him, and   
the next thing he knew was total darkness.  
  
"No!" shouted Yami as he watched his love   
being pulled into another portal.  
  
Yami was ready to kill Ferio for doing such a thing,  
but suddenly he saw that she was….dead. Apparently  
the spell that she casted to send Seto back to the  
past had taken so much of her energy. She just died.  
Yami glared at her body as it began to disappear   
from sight. He would be determined to return Seto   
back to the present, nobody would stop him from saving  
his love.  
  
Meanwhile Seto had blacked out and woke up in   
consciousness as he landed in the soft warm sand.  
Seto groaned and stood up, he felt different somehow.   
Seto looked down to see himself…in a white tunic and   
armor all over him along with a purple cloak! Seto  
was also holding a staff with strange carvings on it.  
As Seto looked around, he spotted a camp nearby, as  
Seto walked closer he saw soldiers!   
  
Suddenly a voice called out, " Let us get   
the armies ready, the priest will lead them."  
  
Seto gulped and by the looks of the clothes he was   
wearing and all the soldiers looking at him, he had  
the feeling he was the priest and would be leading  
the war…….   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was a bit fast, but never the less interesting!  
Please review! 


End file.
